It All Started With The Ending
by cembria
Summary: Sookie's life seems to be ending, when really it was all just the beginning. We always seem to find love in the strangest places. AH/AU *Lemons Inside*


Sookie's POV:

Divorced…

At twenty-five…

No degree…

No Job…

No Money…

Living with my lesbian best friend…

And opening a business with them…

My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I thought my life ended ten months ago. It all started on a Balmy Louisiana day in May.

_10 months, 3 days and 12 hours earlier…._

Sookie had packed a lunch for her husband Sam and was planning on bringing it to him at work. Their relationship had been pretty lifeless for the last few months so she put sexy red lingerie under her sundress and planned on trying to spice things up with him. After all, it had been almost two and a half months since they went to bed at the same time let alone slept together. Sookie was horny and frustrated. They had met when they were children, they were inseparable, prom king and queen, she wore his number at every game, and he went to all of her dance recitals. The two of them were perfect and in love. He had asked her to marry him right after graduation and 6 months later they tied the knot in front of the whole town just out front of Sam's family's restaurant. It was perfect… for about ten seconds.

She and Sam had decided to wait until marriage to sleep together, and now she thinks that may have been a major motive in him asking her to marry him. The first time was awkward and painful. The next couple of times never really got much better. Sookie's friend Amelia, who Sam has hated with a fiery passion which consumes his soul, bought her a vibrator so she could at least know what a orgasm was like. She had learned by having an orgasm how to fake it. After that their sex life improved somewhat, in the way of they had it more often and Sam seemed more pleased with it.

It worked for a couple of years, Sam took over his families business and Sookie stayed home like he wanted. She kept house and made a little money on the side selling custom clothing on Etsy. Sam hated that, but said she could keep her hobby if it made her happy. Amelia had been telling her for years that she should open a boutique in New Orleans where she lived, but Sookie knew that Sam would never move from Bon Temps.

She walked into the restaurant looking like a million bucks, but she was instantly headed off by the assistant manager, Sam's cousin Bill. "Sookeh, what brings you in today?" He looked nervous and was doing that weird neck cracking thing he does that grosses Sookie out to no end.

"I brought Sam a picnic lunch." She tried to push pass Bill but he blocked her with his skinny pale frame.

He said, "He is very busy today."

Sookie glared at him and said, "Bill, get the fuck out of my way." Bill flinched; afraid she would hit him again. The last time he covered for Sam, Sookie had become so enraged by his deflection that she socked him. His jaw has still not stopped clicking. Bill decided covering up Sam's infidelity was no longer his business and honestly Sookie scared the piss out of him and he valued his life over that of his cousins, who in his opinion deserved everything that was coming to him. Bill didn't care if Sam told Lorena about how he plays D&D on Sunday's instead of going to bible study; he just didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Bill slid to the side and went behind the bar and busied himself facing all of the bottles label out while waiting for the fall out.

Sookie walked down the hall towards Sam's office, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her husband's unmistakable sex noises. She always thought he sounded cute kind of like an excited puppy, but now she was sick to her stomach and wished she had put her gun into her purse like her brother had advised her to do. Then again maybe the fact that she was not armed was a blessing in disguise.

She opened the door only to find her husband fucking a waitress across his desk, and not just any waitress, but one of her best friends… Arlene. They were just finishing and he was grunting and quivering into her. He hadn't even noticed her presence. She saw him pull out. No condom. Gross. Then it hit her, he never made love to her without one and he never came inside of her. She watched as they registered her presence, but all she could look at was the cum dripping out of her former friend, her husband's cum. Sookie had been asking for a baby for over a year, but Sam said it wasn't the right time and didn't want to take any chances. She stared as his 'chances' dripped on the floor while Arlene scrambled to cover herself.

Sookie dropped the basket and said in a calm, numb voice, "Sam, I want a divorce."

He looked at her and said, "Thank you."

She was taken back; he was no longer in love with her. He was obviously in love with Arlene and Sookie was giving him an out. She felt something inside of her snap. She had loved her husband deeply and he didn't even have the human courtesy to spare her heart. She walked out passing a sympathetic looking Bill and other patrons. They all looked a little guilty also, having clearly known about the affair for a while. It was a small town after all.

She drove home and packed her clothes, sewing machine and a few other personal trinkets. She didn't want anything from him. She just wanted to get away. She put her car into gear and drove off. She was going to New Orleans to the only person she knew she could still trust.

_Present day…_

"Sookie, Eric will be here in like ten to go over what will happen tomorrow with you." Pam called towards Sookie's closed door. Pam was Amelia's wife, lover, and domestic partner… whatever you want to call it. In Sookie's eyes they're married. Sookie sighed and brushed some blush over her cheeks then added some chapstick before coming downstairs. Eric was Pam's brother and the lawyer who handled her divorce. He actually specialized in corporate law, but Pam informed him that he would be taking her case for free and getting her anything she wanted. Eric complied, simply because after thirty years he knew you don't tell Pam no.

After meeting Sookie he decided taking her case wasn't that bad. He liked that she was fun and nice to look at. She was spunky also, and not many women did anything but fall at his feet for his dick and his money. Sookie on the other hand had punched him in the jaw one night after she came home and saw that he had eaten her left over orange chicken. Everybody knows it is better the next day and she was pissed that he ate it.

However instead of getting pissed at her he just leaned the thirteen inches down to her eye level and said, "If you ever hit me again I will personally ensure that each and every toilet you ever sit on again will be covered in plastic wrap." She was taken back, and worst of all she believed him. She had seen Pam inspect all of her silverware with an air of precision whenever she used it and would avoid it if at all possible; she knew Eric had something to do with that she just wasn't sure what exactly.

She walked downstairs and went into the living room where Pam was steaming some of her creations to take into the store the three of them had opened together. It was called 'One' because everything in it was one of a kind, even down to the custom tea blends that Amelia made. A few moments later Eric walked into the house like he owned the place. Pam and Amelia made excuses and left. Talking about my divorce bothered them, so they just avoided it. Eric on the other hand was a great listener and was more than willing to let me vent as long as she agreed not to cry, his rule not hers. He came and sat next to her and pushed a box into her hand.

"Day old orange chicken, just for you." He was smiling like he deserved a medal or something.

Sookie opened the box and said, "Eric, it's half gone." Sookie mimicked his eyebrow raise and he sighed while running his hand through his still damp hair.

"Fuck Sook, I'm only one man!" Sookie burst out laughing at the sheepish face he made while muttering, "Sorry, it's just so fucking delicious…"

Sookie patted his arm and said, "It's okay; I forgive you… for now."

He dramatically clutched his chest and said, "Thank the God's, had you not bestowed your forgiveness upon me, surly tonight would have been my last." His Swedish lit was more pronounced while he made a crappy attempt at a British accent. She settled back on the couch and ate some of the cold chicken, occasionally feeding Eric a piece also. He was just staring at it, how could she deny him?

Finally they were done so she set the box down and asked, "So, about tomorrow?"

Eric reached over and grabbed his imaginary 'business hat' off of the couch and made a dramatic show about adjusting the nothingness on his head like he always does and said, "Sam will come in, you two will sign the papers, and you will officially be Ms. Sookie 'okum's' Stackhouse again."

She frowned and said, "My middle name is Marie."

He smiled and pinched her ribs before he said, "Not in my head." He smiled and removed his imaginary hat again. She rolled her eyes. He shifted on the couch a little bit and finally lifted his hips and pulled a gaggle of tamagotchi out of his pocket, tossing them onto the table with a groan. Then he pulled a cotton candy lip smackers and a half eaten granola bar out of the other.

Did I forget to mention that Eric has a daughter? Yes she is from his ex-wife, but Jessica isn't his. He married her mother while she was pregnant, and being the saint I have found him to be he took the child on as if she were his own. He even legally adopted her right after she was born. Now her mother, Sophie, split about three months later, leaving him Jessica and the papers signing over all of her rights to her and a divorce. The TV and car however she took. To say Eric had been heartbroken was an understatement. He decided that day that Jessica was the only girl for him and for the last six years she has been.

"Human purse?" Sookie asked Eric with a smirk.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about getting her a fanny pack so she stops shoving crap in my pockets."

Sookie laughed and asked, "Hey where is she?"

He looked around in a half assed way and said, "I have no idea. Knowing her she's driving Pam crazy or stealing jelly beans off of your dresser, which I know you leave there just for her to get all sugared up with."

He narrowed his eyes at Sookie and she laughed feigning innocence and said, "I would never!" Eric palmed her face and pushed her into the couch, causing her to shove him. Before they knew it they were rolling around on the floor rough housing like children. Only Sookie brought out this side of Eric, in fact Pam had told him many times over his life that he's a 'fuddy duddy'. He didn't care though. He was glad to have Sookie as a friend and Jessica liked her which is odd, because even though she is not his blood, her attitude is very much like Pam's. He finally disengaged from Sookie and got up trying to run.

Sookie screamed, "I'm gonna climb you like a spider monkey and snap your big, stupid Swedish neck!" Sookie lunged at him from behind, sending them both to the ground with a crash. They were laughing and still pushing a little. Eric had decidedly less of an advantage, because he was trapped between the couch and the coffee table, and he was a very large man. Sookie was squirming on top of him while they were fighting and suddenly they both stopped. Eric looked at Sookie, and for the first time he saw her, really saw HER. She was stunning, possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help licking his lips when he took her in. He hadn't even noticed that his hands were resting low on her hips almost to her ass. Sookie however noticed. She had had a little crush on Eric pretty much since the moment she met him. He was smart, funny and incredibly good looking. But alas, he was Pam's brother and her divorce attorney. He was off limits, and watching him stare into her eyes with his own deep blue eyes while licking his lips was not helping the situation.

Eric was suddenly aware that he was practically cupping his sister's friends ass and his hands shot off of her like she was covered in shit. He shoved the coffee table to give him some room and Sookie leapt off of him as he scrambled to his feet.

She just looked at the floor and mumbled, "Thanks for the chicken; I'm going to go steam some clothes for the shop." Sookie scrambled out of the room and Eric tried to look busy rearranging the furniture. When he looked back up Amelia was standing in the doorway with a spoon in her hand. She stared at him for a moment before she dropped the sauce covered spoon on the carpet and walked up to him cupping his face.

She whispered to him, "Oh my Goddess, you are in love with Sookie!"

Eric leaned down and pinched her lips together with his thumb and four fingers, forcing her to look like a duck and said, "I don't know how much you saw or what you saw, but forget you ever did. It would never work and you need to remember how many people would get hurt if I acted on any feeling for her I may or may not have. Can I trust you to keep your mouth closed?" Amelia nodded and his hand moved with her head and he released her lips and said, "Good girl, can you and Pam watch Jessica for a few hours? I need to grocery shop and I don't want to have to drag her with me."

Amelia looked at him with a sad gaze and said, "Yeah, she's watching Twilight with Pam in the office right now anyway." Amelia felt bad for Eric, he never really seemed to get what he wanted, and tended to get crapped on regularly. This time however there was no way to fix it. He was right, if he and Sookie hooked up and broke up it would destroy a lot of relationships, possibly her own included. This is why, for this one time; she agreed to keep a secret properly.

Eric went to the grocery store and shopped in a daze. When he was putting all of the food away all he could do was pray that Jessica would go through a pop tart kick, because there were now nine boxes in their house. He also noted the diet Snapple he bought on the off chance that Sookie came over to his house. She had only been once before when she took Jessica to school when Pam caught the 'plague' (i.e. The common cold) and claimed to be on deaths door. He needed to stop going out of his way to spend more time with her, in fact over these last ten months, he may have seen his sister more than in the last ten years.

He can't put his finger on why, but Jessica seems to be thriving now also. She loves Sookie and is usually glued to her hip unless Pam demands her attention. He let out a loud sigh and gazed into his stoic, Ikea style bedroom and asked out loud. "Jessica's all I need right?" He shook his head with finality. Maybe he just needed to get laid? He smirked and went out to his car and drove down to the bar his buddy Alcide owned named 'Afterlife' and started to troll for pussy. He was going to fuck all thoughts of Sookie right out of his mind, before she was completely legally single and he could no longer control himself.

An hour later the blonde he was chatting up at the bar was staring up at him bored and annoyed. He just kept going on and on about this Sookie bitch. She didn't understand why he wanted to cheat on his wife if he was so obviously in love. They seemed to have a great relationship, she was just confused. Until finally she said, "Okay, stop please."

"What, what's wrong?" Eric asked confused. He had just been telling her about when he took Sookie to Costco for the first time and she insisted on riding in the cart with Jessica because they were just so big. It was one of his top five all time favorite stories.

"You! What's wrong with you? You obviously love your wife, why are you here looking to cheat? Honestly it's kind of fucked up." She said pushing his hand off of her arm.

"What? I'm not married or even dating anyone." He was now really confused, what was this chick talking about? Was she delusional? He noticed that Alcide had slid over to this side of the bar to listen in.

"Then who's Sookie! She is all you have talked about for the last hour!" The blonde tossed her hands up in an exasperated manner.

"Sookie, is my sisters, wife's best friend. We are not together." Alcide snorted, Eric didn't know what his problem was. He could not have known that Eric had feelings for Sookie for that long; after all he had just come to discover the feelings for himself.

"Why aren't you together? You are obviously that extra special kind of in love with her."

Alcide leaned over the bar and joined the conversation. "Doll, you have no idea. He moons over her all the time. When their together it's hard to tell that they aren't married unless you look for rings. Last Sunday Sookie leaned over the table at lunch and wiped mustard off his face with her napkin and they stared longingly at each other for like an hour before his own child had to clear her throat to get some fucking help opening her soda. It's been this way since they met! He hasn't fucked anyone since like three weeks after she moved here."

Eric yelled completely exasperated, "Dude!"

Alcide however was not backing down. "It's the fucking truth; you have no business sitting here chatting up Maria-Starr while you have Sookie waiting at home with your child. Honestly dude, shit or get off the pot." Maria looked back at the bartender that she had been trying to flirt with everyday for three weeks. She had been convinced he didn't even know her name.

"You know my name?" she whispered. Had Alcide not had military honed hawk like ears, he would not have heard.

"Of course I know your name! I have been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for weeks! Watching Eric hit on you was painful, and not just because he was doing a piss poor job either." She smiled and they started chatting. Eric slowly rose from his seat and went to go pick up his daughter with his head hung. Maybe he had been 'mooning' over Sookie for a while and never noticed. With a sigh he walked back into his sister's house to find only Sookie's purse on the door rack. Pam and Amelia must have stepped out. The Tamagotchi horde was hanging next to her purse so he at least knew his daughter was still here and he would not be tempted by more alone time with Sookie. He walked into the garage, knowing that would be where they were, and he was right.

"Child labor Sookie, really?" He said jokingly when he took in his daughter working studiously in front of a bedazzler.

"Hi daddy, stay over there. I'm making a present for you." Jessica said with authority in her voice. Eric looked over at Sookie who was biting her lip trying not to laugh while she sewed something obviously for Jessica judging by the size. Eric didn't think that he has had to buy his daughter clothes in months. Sookie just makes new things for her thus eliminating the need, plus Jessica loves it because it makes all of the children at school jealous of her and her awesome threads.

Eric walked over to Sookie and sat on the pile of fabric next to her and asked, "Should I be scared?"

Sookie giggled and whispered, "You should be terrified." Eric's eyes went wide as he looked over at his daughter and almost shit his pants when he saw her drinking a diet Snapple and eating fucking vegetables! Raw flipping veggies. He could barely get her to eat anything other than chicken and macaroni and he couldn't recall if she had ever held a carrot let alone eaten one.

"Sook…" Eric whispered, not wanting to spook his daughter.

"Hmm?" She said stopping her sewing before looking at him.

He was looking at her with pure wonder and asked in a low hushed tone, "What is my child eating?"

Sookie bit her lip and said, "I am so sorry, I know kids aren't supposed to have diet things, but I had one and she begged so I let her have one. They are just so delicious. She might be hooked now."

Eric shook his head and said, "Not the drink the vegetables! She never eats that stuff and now she is taking down a whole plate full?" In that moment he saw the plate with veggies next to Sookie and it hit him he just looked at her before saying, "She wants to be like you."

Sookie's eyes flushed with tears as she looked over at the child she wished had been hers and said, "I figured if she wanted to copy my every move, that I would make it worth her while." Eric smiled and had a sudden flash of him lying in bed with her rubbing her stomach, swollen with their child, Jessica cuddling in the crook of the arm of the woman who earned the title of her mother. He had to shake that thought off quickly and Jessica helped him in that when she bounced over with a black suit jacket in her hand and screeched.

"Daddy, I made this for you!" Eric turned it around and bedazzled on the back in big red letters was the words "#1 Daddy"

He smiled at her then at Sookie who was back to sewing furiously and said, "Thank you I love it!" He slipped it on over his black t-shirt and noticed it fit like a glove. He opened the right side and saw the signature pink 'ONE' embroidered on the inside and Eric knew that Sookie had made this jacket special for him. He didn't know how she made it fit perfectly considering she had never taken his measurements.

Jessica went bouncing to the other side of the room and grabbed more stuff and excitedly said, "Here is the rest of the suit and another jacket for it, cuz umm ma… urrr Sookie said you would only want to wear my coat to work next Friday because its Father's Day that weekend and you won't want to risk spoiling all my hard work." It did not slip past either Eric or Sookie that Jessica almost called her Mama… again. Sookie let out a strangled squeak and shoved some broccoli into her mouth. Jessica saw and hurriedly ran to her plate to eat some too, staring at Sookie as she did. She wanted to be just like Sookie, everyone likes Sookie and she was so pretty and even her Dad was more fun around Sookie. Sookie was supposed to be her Mommy, she could just feel it and she had every intention of doing everything in her power to make her Dad ask Sookie to be her Mom, she even planned to stoop to ask her Auntie Pam for help tonight. Pam however was not interested in getting involved. She knew that if it blew up everyone's life would be damaged, and where as it hurt her to tell Jessica to let it lie, because she did feel they could be good for each other, but she just knew the risks outweighed the benefits in this case.

Sookie pulled the yellow dress off of her sewing machine and handed it to Jessica and said, "Here you go, one Pikachu dress."

Jessica grabbed it and ran from the room to slip it on. Eric looked down at Sookie and said, "You don't have to make her clothes everytime she asks you know. I can buy her things." Eric felt bad, Sookie did so much for him and Jessica and just as he did he saw Sookie also swaying to Jessica's every whim.

"I do it because I like to. You should know by now I would never do anything I don't want to do." Sookie snapped at him. Eric was about to open his mouth to apologize and explain himself when Jessica bounced in. The little sundress was yellow and had a hood that she could bring onto her head and it had little ears and on the back there was a little black lightning bolt shaped tail. It was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Jessica beamed at him.

Eric scooped her up and said, "I love it, go get your things, we need to go home and you need a bath." Jessica kissed him and shot out of the room. He turned back to Sookie who was putting things away, but dropped a spool of thread. They both leaned down to get it at the same time and bumped heads. They both laughed hysterically and Eric grabbed Sookie's head to inspect for damage and she brought his down to her level. Their eyes were meeting and they both were leaning in until they heard the garage door slam and Pam and Amelia's laughter filled the room. They hesitated for a few moments before pulling back, just in time for Pam to enter the room. Eric handed Sookie the spool and kissed his sister goodnight on the cheek before he took Jessica and left. He had to leave before he did something he could never take back.

Eric was in the car with Jessica and they were about half way home when she asked, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He grunted back to her.

"I think Sookie is supposed to be my Mommy. Will you please ask her to be my Mommy?" Eric slammed on the brakes and swerved to the side of the road, before turning to meet Jessica's frightened eyes. "Dad, what the heck?" She yelled and Eric quickly checked her for injury, instantly enraged with himself that he would risk his daughter like that. Jessica was fine and shoved his hands away numerous times before she huffed at him. "I asked you a question you know."

Eric sighed and pulled back onto the road and said, "Sookie can't be your Mommy, because in order for that to happen she and I would have to get married and she would have to be my wife." Eric said with a sigh. Being married to Sookie wasn't a bad idea to him, just not an option.

"Then just marry her Daddy! I think you're nicer and happier when Sookie is around, she makes you do a goofy smile face where your overbite shows and you get these silly eyes for her and your always excited about stuff. You talk about her all the time…"

Eric knew all these things to be true, but he still cut her off and said, "Jess, its just not going to happen, okay? I love you, now please let it rest." Eric said wearily.

"I think you love Sookie and I think she loves you. You should ask her tomorrow after you give her the divorce."

Eric pulled into their garage and said, "Jess, please go take a shower and give Daddy some me time." She took a deep breath and nodded. She knew the best route to get her way now was to let him stew in her words. Anymore pushing and he would not do it just to spite her. She went upstairs and showered, she put on her nightgown and only saw her Father again to have him blow dry her hair and kiss her good night. She went to bed with a smile on her face, because her Dad had been in a different world while he did her hair and she knew that he was thinking about Sookie and that was just what she wanted.

Eric blew his daughters hair dry in a fog. He even thought about letting her go to bed with wet hair just this once so he could have some more alone time. He finally got Jessica in bed with almost zero fight. Eric was glad to see that she had taken his words to heart tonight and didn't give him a fight. He stripped to his boxers and laid flat on his back in his bed. He promised himself that he wouldn't think about Sookie at all tonight, which of course only caused him to think about her more, and then felt like a total pervert for jacking off to the thought of her…again. As if it wasn't bad enough that he felt guilty about masturbating while his six year old daughter slept, now he also felt guilty because he was doing it to a fantasy about a person he had no business fantasizing about. Eric fell asleep feeling like a awkward teenager again, all that was missing from this was his braces and Pam or his Mom knocking on his door everytime he was whacking it or asking him if he was wrapping it before he tapped it.

Eric was a bit of a late bloomer and spent many of his high school years in the shadow of his gorgeous younger sister. He was gangly, with braces and a weird frosted boy band hair cut. He was 21 by the time that he finally lost his virginity and that only happened because the summer between his sophomore and junior year of college, his face cleared up and he discovered the art of going to the gym and sculpted his bony bod into a lean muscular physique. He also grew his hair just a bit and finally stopped frosting it. From there he honed his skills, first he moved out of his parent's house and as far from his sister as he could do and not leave the state. Pam had always been a cock block extraordinaire.

He had girlfriend after girlfriend, until he met Sophie who trapped him like a fucking bear trap with her sob story and loose thighs. She told him about being raped (Lies) and getting pregnant and keeping the baby because it was right (She fucked her step-dad, and didn't want to have an abortion so she could lord it over his head). Then she told him about how she lost her job (she never had one to loose) and how she was going to focus her life on her baby now (Or just look for a chump with money to support her). Eric fell in love with her (He was duped) and married her in a small ceremony two months before what he considered their daughter was born. As soon as Jessica was born Sophie changed. By the end of the week she had just gone missing and by the week after that Eric was holding divorce and adoption papers. She had taken off with twenty grand and her step-father. Eric just looked at the little life in his hands and made the best of it.

He moved closer to his sister and her wife Amelia. He accepted the help with Jessica readily and did everything he could do to make her life right. All the way down to letting her know she was adopted early so she would never resent him for keeping it from her later. He just explained it as "I didn't want just a random child, I wanted to hand pick mine for both beauty and brains, so I did." That always made Jessica grow a smug smirk when he said that.

Sookie went to bed after yet another fit of tears. Sam had called her to confirm the time. He also had said that Arlene and their twins Colby and Lisa would be joining him on sort of a vacation since he had to drive all the way to New Orleans to get this done. He sounded exasperated with her, like she was inconveniencing him. He also had said some choice things about her and her virtue, implying that she had also been cheating and was now fucking her divorce attorney. She didn't even recognize the man that Sam was anymore; he had become cruel and judgmental. She wondered if that had always been him and she just never saw it… considering most of her friends and family never had a very high opinion of him in the first place. She curled up around her body pillow, cursing herself in vain for wishing Eric was here to give her a hug and tell her it would all be okay right now.

Pam and Amelia both went to bed with guilty consciences. Pam was reeling thinking that she maybe purposely keeping her older brother from his (most likely) only shot at having someone tolerate him on a regular basis. Sookie was perfect for him and everyone knew it. She never took shit off of him and Eric couldn't boss her around, so he never had to worry about feeling like he was living both sides of the relationship. Plus Sookie was a goddess worshiped by his daughter. Amelia was vibrating with anxiety. Sookie deserved to be happy, but she was so afraid that if on the off chance she and Eric didn't work out, that It could somehow damage what she has with Pam. She just hoped her greediness wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later. In fact the guilt she was feeling was making her really rethink her strategy in all of this.

The next morning Eric walked into his office slightly disheveled after a night of tossing and turning. Jessica was yet again far to compliant when he got her ready for school, which screamed to him that she was up to something he was not going to be pleased about, because it seemed like she was pre-apologizing or something like that. He got his messages from his secretary and set about getting some work done before Sookie got there. Around ten she walked in wearing a black pencil skirt with a red low cut button up blouse tucked in, her bright red platform heels only served to make her look like sin itself. Eric pulled at his collar in a desperate attempt to get some more oxygen to his brain since his dick was hogging most of his blood supply.

"When will Sam be here?" Sookie asked as she took a seat next to him in the little conference room.

"What?" He asked. His leg was bouncing nervously as he looked at naughty librarian Sookie sitting next to him.

"I asked when Sam would be here."

"Oh, any minute." Eric replied, his leg still bouncing. Sookie reached her hand across his lap to still him, but what she grabbed was not his leg, but more like a cobra. Eric gasped and blushed with horror that not only now did Sookie know he had a raging hard on, but she also had just handled it making it worse.

Sookie started apologizing. "Oh I am so sorry… It's just your leg was bouncing and I went to stop it and I grabbed your… thing and oh my god." Sookie scooted her chair a couple of feet away from him. She was embarrassed to say the least, but also after having felt the sheer size of the heat Eric was packing she was more than a little turned on. She had gotten used to being in a perpetual state of wet when he was around, but this was all new levels. She was pretty sure one firm push on her clit right now would send her flying over the edge. No, No, No, she thought to herself. Eric is off limits she reminded herself. However, Eric reached over and grabbed her chair and slid her back over to him as if she weighed nothing. "Eric…"

He cut her off and held up his hand and just said, "It's fine." His eyes were closed and she could see he was not looking her in the eye on purpose. Just then the door opened and Eric's secretary Talbot brought in Sam and Arlene. Sookie was pretty sure that Talbot has a massive crush on Eric.

Considering that he looked Eric dead in the eye after he ushered them to sit down and asked, "Mr. Northman, is there any other way I can service you?" He purred this and tugged a little bit on his collar and toyed with his hair is a seductive way.

Eric however was completely oblivious and just smiled at him and said, "No thank you Talbot, that will be all for now." Talbot looked a little put out and dramatically stomped out of the room in his boots that looked suspiciously like they may have been made for a woman. Eric slid the papers over to Sam who looked tired and Arlene just looked fucking surly and she had obviously gained a lot of weight with their twins, except instead of buying clothes a size or two bigger she was oozing out of her pre-pregnancy halter top and leather mini skirt.

"Alright Mr. Merlotte, your lawyer said that you agreed to all the points of asset division and were ready to get this over with, now if you just sign there we will all be done."

Just then Arlene piped up and said, "Sam wants the house; he should get the house since he didn't run off to live with the lesbian circus."

Eric growled and slammed his fist on the table and Sookie stood up so fast her chair flew out from behind her, "You listen here Arlene Fowler, that house has been in my family for two-hundred years, like fuck I'm going to just hand it over to my cheating ex husband and the bitch he knocked up with his bastard children. I will burn that house down if you fight me for it, because I own it and the surrounding 50 acres and I would rather have it in ashes than in your hands." Sookie grabbed the glass of water off of the desk and tossed it in her face.

Eric stood and said, "Sign the papers or Sookie will take half of everything you acquired during your relationship. Your family sold you their restaurant about a year after you got married right?"

Sam did not miss the threat in his voice and quickly signed the papers; Arlene muttered something about him folding like a cheap lawn chair, before she grabbed his arm and dragged him out and said, "Fuck you Sookie Stackhouse, I've been fucking Sam since high school, we even fucked on your bed during your eighteenth birthday party!" Sookie was still standing in the corner and shook with tears. It was all fresh yet again. Sam had never loved her; he just married her because it looked good. Arlene was trailer trash and would have never been approved of by his family. Sookie was having a hard time figuring out what of the last ten years of her life was real and what was a lie.

Eric grabbed Sookie after Sam left and said, "Stop it."

She looked at him indignantly and said, "Don't you boss me around!" She even poked him in the chest with her finger. He took her finger and bit it before he grabbed both of her hands and pushed her against the big picture window in the conference room they were in and bent down to her level and said.

"You aren't going to waste anymore tears on that ass hat. It's over and you can't change it. All you can do now is learn and move on a little bit wiser for it." Eric leaned in the rest of the way and gently brushed his lips against hers. Sookie was shocked at first but quickly deepened their kiss and Eric released her wrists. Her hands promptly found their way into his hair.

They kissed hungrily until Sookie pulled back and looked into his eyes and breathily said, "You bit my finger."

Eric laughed and ran his hands down her sides pinching her ribs making her giggle and said, "That would be the first thing you would mention after all of that."

Sookie pulled him down for another kiss and said, "Well after all of the lectures you have given to Jessica about not biting, I thought you wouldn't want to be a hypocrite."

Eric laughed but quickly steeled himself and asked her, "What do you think we should do now?"

Sookie thought for a few moments before she said, "I think we should feel this out for a while before we tell people anything is going on."

Eric smiled and slid his hands up her skirt and asked, "What is going on Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie blushed and giggled at yet another attempt at a crappy accent and said, "I think you're my new secret boyfriend, and we're going to have a ton of fun sneaking around together."

Eric slid his hand completely under her skirt and lightly stroked her sex and said, "I like the idea of you being mine. It will take a lot to have me not shout it from the roof tops, but I think it will be for the best." He said as he slid two fingers into her causing her to shout. He smirked and pushed her tiny skirt up around her waist exposing her to him completely and said "This is the second floor not the roof so try to keep it down." Sookie let out a shaky breath and looked down at Eric who was grinning like a fool. She wanted him so bad she could taste it and she wanted him to know just exactly how on board she was with the new direction of their relationship, before asking.

"Will you get in trouble if we have sex in your office?"

Eric let out a primal growl and said, "I own the building and I sign the checks of every person on this floor. If they don't like it they can get the fuck out." And with that he ripped off her shirt and they started clawing at one another like animals.

Sam sat inside of his car while Arlene changed the baby's diapers in the back seat. Before they even left the building Arlene was already yelling at him and cursing him out over letting Sookie keep her house. He had thought it had been wrong to even ask in the first place, but he agreed in the end to try and placate Arlene for a while. After Sookie left he saw that life was not as easy without her, and also Arlene was not as attractive when he had to spend all of his time with her and could see what she was really like.

He continued to sit quietly while Arlene berated him; however he wasn't hearing a word she was saying, because he was busy looking at the second floor window from the room he thought had just given him what he wanted and watched his ex-wife's ridiculously good looking divorce lawyer plow into her and it made him sick. He watched as her perfect heart shaped ass left a mark on the window and then at Arlene who had just plopped down in the front seat, and was still yelling at him, however now she had baby shit smeared on her face. He chanced one more look at what he gave up and had no doubts in his mind that giving up Sookie would be his biggest regret. He put the car in gear and went to go lie in the bed he made.

Talbot sat at his desk and stared wide eyed at the closed door of the conference room where he could hear the unmistakable, primal sounds coming from inside the space. A small tear slipped down his face as he heard Eric cry out a name that was not his. Talbot had wanted to work under him since the day he interviewed for the job five years ago. He knew that Eric had adopted a child and he had hoped against all hope that he was gay, or bi-curious or at least a handsy drunk. But alas he was straight. Talbot would know. He had trained himself to know the sexual orientation from the noises they made during sex. It prevented him from getting invested with men who were never going to exit the closet.

He heard that Sookie bitch calling out his imaginary boyfriends name, followed by Eric's moans and grunts as he finished also. With a sigh Talbot put on a small black veil and mourned the loss of his fantasy man. Because he knew he would never be able to think about him having sex again without those horrific lady sex sounds haunting his thoughts.

Sookie and Eric spent the next two months in a state of bliss. Not only was sneaking around a ton of fun, but it also kept their families out of it. Jason even drove down to see Sookie and he and Eric became fast friends. They bonded over having children the same age. Now this is something Sookie knows would have never happened if Jason knew she had fucked Eric in the shed out back less than an hour before he got there, and she knows he would have punched Eric if he knew that the pocket squares he wears in his suits at work were really underwear he stole from Sookie after sex. Having them become friendly before they announced that they were together most likely worked well in their favor.

Months later they almost got caught and were forced to bring in the only person who knew that they were really together. Had Alcide not considered Eric to be a brother he would have said no, he didn't understand why after being together for almost a year they were still sneaking around. He knew everyone would be thrilled at the thought of those two finally being together, but no he got dragged into their self inflicted drama of Jerry Springer proportions.

Eric and Sookie were in the pantry of the kitchen. Amelia was out back gardening and Pam was due back with Jessica any moment. They had gone shopping for the perfect dress for Amelia's big Thanksgiving dinner in five weeks. Eric was on his knees working Sookie with his hands and mouth. She was biting a bag of rice to muffle her screams. Asian food was always going to be a turn on for her from now on. After Eric got her off once by hand he pushed down his pants and turned her around and bent her over the shelf and pushed into her. She let out a cry that made Eric smile and cover her mouth with his hand. She was always a screamer and he loved it. He was pounding into her fast and hard. She came again quickly and carried him with her.

She leaned forward as Eric pulled out and said, "Shit!"

Sookie spun around and said, "Shit what, Eric?"

He looked down at his cock and said, "The condom broke." They didn't have any time to discuss it because they heard the front door open. They quickly tossed on their clothes and Sookie climbed out of the window in the adjacent laundry room so she could make it look like she had just gotten home.

Eric walked out of the pantry with a bag of cookies to greet his daughter and sister. Jessica quickly took the cookies and went outside to jump on the trampoline. Amelia walked in and they chatted for a moment before Sookie strolled in, and like the sex sniffing blood hound that she is Amelia honed right in on her, and asked, "Sookie what is that on your leg? Is that… oh my God! It's cum! Who are you fucking?"

Eric stiffened and Sookie knew she would need to think fast if she wanted to be able to keep her secret relationship with Eric and said hastily, "I have a new boyfriend… it's new." Pam looked over at her brother sympathetically; Eric however had a completely blank face on.

Pam looked back at Sookie with a scowl and asked with a hiss, "And what is his name?"

"Alcide." Sookie blurted out without really thinking. Eric almost blew their cover by laughing, but went with it.

"Eric's best friend?" Pam asked with a tone that would have thought Sookie had stabbed Eric in the back.

"Their very well suited." Eric said with a smile that baffled his sister.

"Invite him to Thanksgiving next month." It wasn't a request and Sookie knew it. She just nodded and skipped upstairs clenching, trying to keep as much of Eric's cum in her until she got to the shower. She was worried about whether or not they could pull this off and surprisingly okay with the broken condom.

The next five weeks had been… awkward, to say the least. Sookie and Alcide having to pretend to be together had been a riot for both Eric and Maria, who insisted on fake dating also if Alcide got to do it. It did give Sookie and Eric more time together under the pretense of double dates.

Thanksgiving morning Sookie was hyper aware of every smell on the block as well as her breasts because they were so tender. She knew she was pregnant, but still snuck up to Pam and Amelia's bathroom to take the test so no one would suspect. She knew the silly game she and Eric were playing would be coming to an end, because there would be no way to keep it up with a baby involved. After all they had kept it up for just under a year, she figured they had a good run. She waited the required three minutes and… yup, the little pink plus sign. She was pregnant. She shoved the test under the guest towels so she could retrieve it later to both show and gross Eric out with. Sookie finally went down stairs and greeted Alcide with an awkward hug.

Pam didn't understand why they were together. In fact, they didn't even seem to like each other. They all sat down and talked. Eric, Jessica and Maria arrived soon after. Amelia took the moment to run upstairs and change while the boys set the table. She was reaching for her hair brush when she accidently knocked over the guest towels. She leaned to pick them up and something fell on the floor with a clatter. She reached for it and saw that it was a positive pregnancy test… in her bathroom that she shared with her partner and they were not trying for a child. She came to the only conclusion she could come to… Pam had cheated on her with a man and was pregnant. She took a moment to gather herself and went to forge on with dinner. Her broken heart would have to wait until after the risk of her holiday meal going cold had past.

The meal was tense and awkward. The only people who looked a little bit happy were Sookie and Eric. It was so tense and awkward that Jessica practically begged to eat her pie in Pam's study, alone and far away from the tension in the dining room that she knew was just waiting to snap. Amelia was still fighting her tears and Pam was totally confused by her behavior, and she was pretty sure that Amelia had spilled those potatoes on her on purpose. Alcide was stressed because he wanted to ask Maria to marry him, and he thinks he may kill Eric if he even so much as breaths on his girl again after this. Maria was excited because she thinks Alcide is going to ask her to marry him soon.

Eric was feeling smug because he had been toying with Sookie all night under the table and was planning on finishing her while he finished his delicious pie. Sookie was reeling because Eric had been bringing her up and down all night and she was just ready to cum, even if it was in a room full of people.

Just as Eric slipped his fingers into Sookie Amelia dropped the knife on the floor. She bent down to get it and saw that it had rolled under the table. She lifted the cloth to crawl under and get it, but what she saw under the table blew her mind. She saw Eric fingering Sookie and Alcide and Maria were texting each other under the table. She took a quick peek above the cloth to see everyone and they all looked normal… well Sookie looked a little sweaty and stiff, Eric looked smug and victorious, but other than that everything was business as usual on the top side.

She ducked back under the table and everything started to fall into place. The house randomly smelling of sex, Eric's need for a babysitter, Sookie suddenly in great moods with a just fucked look on her face, Sookie never being around to help babysit, the random pregnancy test in their bathroom… she flew up like a shot and screamed. "How long!" She didn't quite know if she was angry yet, but she would go with it. How this had slipped passed her she would never understand. Sookie is the least stealthy person on the planet. Eric must have been doing most of the work. She could tell that Eric removed his hand from her pussy rather hastily, because Sookie let out a high pitched strangled whine and snapped her head to him. He however looked like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or in this case the Sookie jar.

"Eric…" Sookie hissed at him, completely unaware of just how busted they were.

"Sookie she knows." Eric said to her, she looked confused for a moment before Pam yelled.

"Who knows what? What the fuck is going on around here? Eric, what did you do?"

Alcide took this moment to stand up and ask, "Hey, can I go now?"

Amelia rested her palms on the table and said in an icy tone, "You will sit." Alcide flopped back in his chair and folded his hands like a scolded toddler. Sookie adjusted her skirt, Amelia looked pissed enough without Sookie messing up her good chairs. Amelia steeled herself and said, "Now I said, how long?" Eric apparently got on board the quickest and looked over at Sookie who suddenly caught on.

Eric looked at Sookie and said, "Eleven months, two weeks?" Sookie leaned over and it looked like they were discussing nuclear arms. Eric even got out his blackberry for something. Finally they came out of their pow wow and Eric said, "Eleven months, one week, three days."

Pam had apparently become completely enraged feeling like she was on the outside of this and yelled, "What the fuck is going on?" She grabbed the knife off of the table and started shaking it around wildly. Amelia turned to her with no fear in her eyes as the knife came dangerously close to her multiple times.

"I saw Eric fingering Sookie under the table, that is how long they have been together… oh and Sookie's pregnant!"

Eric looked at Sookie with a smile and asked, "Really?"

Sookie blushed and said, "Yeah, it must have happened in the pantry when the condom broke."

Amelia clutched her chest and hissed, "You fucked in my pantry? Is that what the bite marks on the rice bag were from?" Sookie shrugged and Eric nodded with a grin.

Alcide stood up and said, "Now I'm leaving, Maria is my girlfriend and we're not playing this anymore." He shot Eric a look and grabbed Maria's hand.

She waved excitedly and called out, "Bye guys, Christmas at my house!"

As soon as the door shut Amelia slammed her hands on the table and said, "Why didn't you two tell us?"

Pam slumped into her chair and shook her head before she added. "Would it have been that bad to share it with us?"

Sookie hung her head and said, "Guys it wasn't like that, at first it was to see how it would go without risking anyone but ourselves, but then the thrill of sneaking around got us hooked."

Amelia burst out laughing at that and said, "You two are idiots." Pam followed her in laughter.

Eric looked at them hopefully and asked, "Are we forgiven?"

Pam abruptly stopped laughing and said, "Not a chance, you will let us pick your baby's name or we will disown you two." Sookie looked at Eric horrified; he was calm as a cucumber. He knew it would never be that bad because they would need to say it all the time.

He just stared at Sookie and said, "I think you should agree to marry me."

Sookie snorted and said, "Oh you think so, huh."

"Yes, I will cry if you deny me."

Sookie laughed and gave him a kiss before saying, "Well, I could never allow you to cry. I'll just have to tough it out."

Pam cleared her throat and said, "Someone should tell Jessica."

"Tell me what?" Jessica asked as she walked back into the room.

"Sookie and I are together." Eric said to his daughter with a little bit of hesitance.

"I know I saw you guys kissing a while ago."

Eric looked around and asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jessica just shrugged and said, "I want Sookie to be my Mommy and I didn't want to spook you if you were making progress." Sookie teared up and Eric smirked at his daughter, blood or not, she was all him.

"Sookie and I are going to get married and we're going to have a baby."

Jessica grinned and gave Sookie a big hug, "I'm going to call you Mommy now, Oh; I'm going to go draw a picture for the baby's room. I'm not moving, I'm keeping the big room." And with that she was off like a shot.

"That was easy." Eric said looking at the empty space his daughter had previously occupied.

"Are you ready for this?" Sookie asked Eric.

"More than you know." He leaned down and kissed her and that was the start of a great life for them, it wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.

**fin**


End file.
